Wish Upon a Star
by AthrunYuy
Summary: A wish upon a star brings Quatre and Trowa together.


It was an evening just like any other. Loud and busy until everybody went their separate ways for the night. It was mine and Quatres turn to do dishes and I elected to wash seeing as how Quatres mind was somewhere else tonight. "You alright?" I asked in a low tone as I normally do. I must have startled him because he almost dropped the plate he had been drying for over 5 minutes now. I took the plate from his hands casually touching him when I could. After putting it aside, I grasped his hands in an attempt to still his shaking. He was still just staring. "Quatre!" I said now a little louder. Finally snapping out of it, he just started to blush in embarrassment still not looking up at me.

"Oh! Trowa. I'm sorry. I…." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Have something on your mind?" I asked, hoping he would open up to me. Quatre blushed even redder. He began to stutter and I could tell he wanted to say what but for some reason he couldn't. "It's ok; you don't have to."

"But I want to; it's just…" Quatre turned his head.

"You can't." I finished his sentence for him to ease his suffering. I surprised him with a chuckle. I found it funny, the look on his face when I did that. He actually stated to laugh too. That smile makes me want to melt every time. Naturally, Wufei clearing his throat to get our attention broke the moment. As if we were shocked by lighting, our hands flew away from each other going back to the task at hand. There was always a distraction. Never fails.

"Hi Wufei!" Quatre said drying something that was still dirty. Wufei crocked an eyebrow as he went to get a bottle water from the fridge.

"Hi." He replied keeping an eye on us both as he retreated back to where he came from.

Quatre was trying so hard to keep a straight face through all of that; so when he was gone he burst out laughing. I couldn't help but at lease smile. Quatre was so beautiful when he smiled; did I mention that?

Do you believe in love at first sight? I think I do. The first time we met, when he came out of his Gundam to get us to stop fighting; I could have sworn he was an angel. It has been over a year now since then and we have become close; all five of us. Sometimes I'm jealous of Duo; how he can make things seem so easy. When he told Heero that he loved him he did not dwell on the fact that he may turn him down. He just went up and told him and they have been together ever since. He's a brave soul. I don't think that I can deal with that kind of rejection if my angel turned me down.

"Trowa!" Quatre calling me suddenly snaps me out of my train of thought. "It must be contages ." He giggled. "Want to talk about it?" He asked looking right at me. All I can think is 'he turned the tables on me!' I must have blushed because he began to blush too and he turned his gaze away from mine. "We need to finish the dishes." The rest of that time was spent in silence. Neither of us wanted to admit what we were thinking. All though, I am curious as to what he was thinking at the time.

Things went pretty uneventful for the rest of the evening. I tried expressing my feelings towards him in small gestures. Little things like following him around; helping him more than I should; when we would walk together through a hall way I'd put a hand on his back as a casual gesture. Things like that. He didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to like me being around. Or at lease he says he does. I don't know how or if I should tell him. I may be brave when it comes to the war; but this is more complex. This is down right scary.

I find my self watching him where ever he goes. I can't keep my eyes off him. He's like the light at the end of a very long dark tunnel; you just can't help but go to it. He makes me feel things I've never thought I could feel. I'm human when I'm around him. He understands me and I'm so comfortable around him that I don't have to put up an act to keep myself safe. Some times, I really think he's my guardian angel sent just for me. If it weren't for him being in my life I'd have probably let a mission kill me. This may sound cheesy but he's my sunshine in this dark, dreadful world we live in. sigh I'm hopeless.

"Trowa?" He startled me out of thought for the second time that day. He looked nervous. "Um, can you….um…" he was shuttering again.

"What's wrong?" I asked; he seemed to be surprised by that question for some reason.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong. It's just…." He was trying so hard not to look right at me. It's was kind of humorists. "Um…" I cracked a smile at him; one that only comes to him. He blushed seeming to know how unique my smile is. "Would you like to take a walk with me? I mean, you don't have to; of course if you want to, that's cool…" He blurted out thinking that I would reject him.

"Quatre! I'd love to." I told him before he could spontaneously combust from nervousness.

"Really!?!" Like I would deny you anything. I thought to myself. I nodded. "Great!" He sighed as if that was the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. I couldn't help but chuckle at him knowing that I was just as nervous as he was at this and I'm so glad he had enough guts to ask. The night air felt good. It was kind of chilly and looked like it was going to snow soon. The stars were out and bright and I couldn't help to think how handsome the moon light made him look when it shined on his pale skin. He must have sensed me watching him because he became nervous again. I took my coat off and placed it around his shoulders trying to relax the situation. "Thanks." He smiled at me and quickly looked away. He was playing with his hands trying to distract himself and I couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was nervous. I took that as an opportunity to touch him again. I did what I did earlier that night; reached out and took his trembling hands to still them. I made it seem casual even though I was nervous as Hell; though I'll never admit that. It seemed to make him relax and bravely tightened his grip in my hand. "I promise I wont bite." I assured him in good humor. At lease I got a laugh out of him.

"I know." He said covering his mouth as he laughed.

"Don't cover your smile." I said pulling his hand away. "I like your smile." I admitted without even thinking about it, hopping he'd appreciate it more.

"In that cause; I'll smile more often." He said smiling just for me.

"I'd like that." We walked in more silence. Holding hands felt like second nature to me some how. He didn't seem to notice that his hand was still in mine; so I said nothing and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

"Isn't it beautiful out tonight?" He broke the silence glancing up at the sky. He let go of my hand and turned walking backwards, raising his hands up to the sky. "They're so big, it's like you can reach up and touch them." He added happily. "I've always had an infatuation with the stars. Maybe that's why I like piloting so much. I get to fly amongst them." He stopped and looked up at me with yet another blush. "You must think I'm silly."

"On the contrary." I said looking up at the sky. "It's breath taking some times. It's hard to believe that there is a war going on up there." He looked at me in surplice. "What?" I asked looking back at him.

He tilted his head curiously. "I just like it when you talk." He said mater of factly.

Mimicking our earlier decision, "Then I'll just have to do it more often then." I replied.

"I'd like that." He said and we began to walk ahead again. We came up on a ledge with a great view of the trees below and the wide-open sky above. There was a large bolder feet away from the edge and I motioned for him to have a seat. After I helped him up I sat beside him; but because of the weird shape, we had to sit kind of close. Yeah, like i minded at all! Oh, darn. grin And yes. I can be sarcastic too sometimes. We were quite for a long while; watching the dark blue, star lit sky. The moon looked to be almost full and the light made everything glow.

"Do they know how beautiful the Earth is?" He asked almost at a whisper.

"If they did, there wouldn't be a war." I said just was a shooting star past over our heads.

"OH Trowa! Quick! Make a wish." He exclaimed excited closing his eyes to make his. I did as he asked and made my wish not really believing that it would come true. "What did you wish for?" he asked when he was done with his. I didn't answer right away so he continued. "I bet I can guess." He said happily. I loved how he can be so happy and alive; especially when I feel so dead. He makes me want to live. He turned so he was facing me. "um…. I know. The obvious; the war to end?" I shook my head. "a Lion?" another shake. "a car?" Alright now he was just being silly. "What is it that you wished for then?" He asked with a grin, so close to me out noses almost touched. I considered showing him but then decided against it and shook my head no. "Oh come on. I won't laugh….promise." He nagged.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart." He said doing the Boy Scout promise. I looked to my right; then left to make sure we were alone. Then I did it! I actually kissed him. A very passionate kiss that took both out breaths away. When we parted, he was trying to catch his breath and his eyes were wide in shock. I think I made a mistake. Why would an angel such as him love a mute solider like myself? I began to make up an excuses for my actions.

"I'm sorry. I….." I started, but he cut me off by pulling me into another mind-blowing kiss. He pulled away still with his hand behind my neck and our foreheads press to one another.

"Looks like we wished for the same thing." He breathed. Again, we kissed. And years later we are still happy together; thanks to a wish that came true on a moon lit night.

4


End file.
